starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hagelblut
Sie ist eine hübsche schlanke weiße Kätzin mit blutroten Streifen und schönen glänzenden roten Augen, sie hat wie Rußpelz eine Verletzung am Bein Familie und anderes ''Mutter - ''Blattteich ''Erziehmutter -'' Weißohr ''Vater - ''Brombeerkrallethumb ''Bruder -'' Schwarzglut ''Stiefbruder - ''Klettenfrost ''Halbgeschwister - ''Löwenglut,Eichelhärfeder,Stechpalmenblatt ''Mentor - ''Tigerkralle,Blattteich ''Clan - ''DonnerClan ''Gute Freunde -'' Rotsocke,Streifpfirsich,Brandblatt Namen ''Junges -'' Hageljunges ''Schüler -'' Hagelpfote ''Heiler Schüler -'' Hagelpfote ''Heilerin -'' Hagelblut Unfall beim Training Hagelpfote trainierte gerade mit ihrem Mentor Tigerkralle.'' '-Du wirst immer besser.- 'schnurrte er. Hagelpfote nickte zum Bedanken. Sie griff ihn an und wurf ihn um. Erstaunt sah er sie an und schupste sie freundlich wieder hinunter. '''-Mach einmal etwas schwieriges.-'' bat die kleine Kätzin. Tigerkralle sprang mit offenen Krallen auf sie zu, aber sie konnte nicht rechtzeigtig ausweichen und Tigerkralle erwischte sie am Bein mit tiefen Schnitt. Sie jaulte auf und Tigerkralle sah benommen auf sie hin, was hatte er getan. ''-Geht es dir gut. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!-'' miaute er Schuldbewusst. ''-Alles in Ordnung, du trägst keine Schuld, sondern ich.- ''keuchte sie. ''-Und ich werde dich auch nicht verraten, ich sage einfach dieser Fuchs was hier rumstreift hat uns angegriffen.- Tigerkralle nickte, er half ihr auf und nahm sie am Genick. '''-Alles wird wieder gut.- ''miaute Tigerkralle. Gesichte Blattteich und Brombeerkralle waren heimlich Gefährten gewesen. Und sie bekam Junge, Hageljunges und Schwarzjunges. Sie wurden außerhalb des Lagers geboren. Blattteich bat Weißohr die gerade Jungenmutter von einem Jungen war, sie aufzuziehen. Sie willigte ein und nahm die zwei zu sich. Nach wenigen Monden glaubten Schwarzjunges und Hageljunges sie seien die Kinder von Weißohr und von Klettenjunges seine Geschwister. Als Junge werden sie nicht oft erwehnt. Als sie Schüler wurden bekam Hagelpfote Tigerkralle als Mentor und Schwarzpfote Stechpalmenblatt. Hagelpfote bekommt den Charakter von Tigerkralle, aber nicht genauso. Sie kann Feuerstern nicht ausstehen, weil Tigerkralle es ihr eingeredet hat. Beide wussten nicht das Stechpalmenblatt und ihre Brüder deren Halbgeschwister waren. Schwarzpfote wurde genauso wie sie. Sah auch fast genauso aus nur das er eine andere Augenfarbe hatte. Sie lernte ein paar nette Schüler kennen, so wie Rotpfote,Streifpfote und Brandpfote. Alle drei waren Kater doch richtig gute Freunde. Zu dieser Zeit gab es keine weiblichen Schüler mehr auser sie. Sie teilte sich das Nest mit ihrem Bruder und Rotpfote. Die anderen zwei schliefen im anderen Nest. Einmal als sie und ihr Mentor trainieren gingen berletzte Tigerkralle sie unabsichtlich. Er trug sie schnell zurück ins Lager und Hagelpfote erzählte das ein Fuchs sie erwischt hätte, aber dank den SternenClan hat ihr Mentor sie gerettet. Sie kam in den Bau der Heiler und ihre richtige Mutter versorgte sie. Blattteich stellte fest das sie keine Kriegerin mehr werden konnte. Eichelhärfeder berichtete Feuerstern es, und der Anführer sagte es Tigerkralle, der traurig und wütend das saß. Er fauchte die Heiler und Feuerstern an ihn hinein zu lassen und nach ihr zu sehen. Doch sie verbaten ihm es. Ihre eigenen Mutter wurde ihr neuer Mentor, doch eigentlich wusste Hagelpfote nicht das sie ihre Mutter war. Eichelhärfeder freundete sich gut mit ihr an. Doch manchmal fragte sie sich warum sie nur männliche Freunde hatte. Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal. Wenn Blattteich manhcmal mit ihrer Schwester Eichhornflug unterwegs war lernte Eichelhärfeder ihr etwas. Doch viel begeisterung zeigte sie nicht. Er versuchte sie immer aufzuheitern doch es brachte nicht viel. Als sie zur Heilerin ernannt wurde gratulierten Tigerkralle und ihre zwei Brüder ihr als erster. Dann kam ihre Mentorin und Eichelhärfeder. Sie trug nun den Namen Hagelblut. Doch sie sehnte sich noch immer nach der Zeit als sie lernte ein Krieger zu werden, mit ihrem damaligen Mentor und mit ihren Freunden. Ihre Freunde trugen nun den Namen Rotsocke,Streifenpfirsich und Brandblatt. Ihre Brüder trugen den Namen Schwarzglut und Klettenfrost. Sie beneidete ihre Freunde und Brüder. Doch sie brach nie den Kontakt zu Tigerkralle ab. Hagelblut war eher gemein aber auch nett. Doch war sie sehr stark. Sie hatte Tigerkralle schon als kleiner Schüler besiegen können. Tigerkralle wollte einmal ein Komplott schmieden um Feuerstern ein Leben auszuhauchen, doch sie war sich da ein wenig unsicher. Bei einem Kampf gegen den FlussClan, waren Hagelblut und Feuerstern alleine. Sie sah nur auf den Boden, Feuerstern wollte das sie ihn heilte, doch sie hörte immer wieder Tigerkralles Worte. Das Feuerstern ein Feind wäre und es nichts nutzte ihn zu heilen , immerhin hatte er ja noch 7 Leben. Ihr kam eine Träne da sie nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie treu zu ihrem Clan stehen oder ein Veräter werden. Doch dann entschied sie sich für Treue und heilte ihn. Feuerstern fragte sie was das zögern sollte, doch sie schwieg nur und sagte zu letzt die Wunde vergießt kein Blut mehr er könne wieder kämpfen. Als eine Zeit kam wo Tigerkralle den DonnerClan verlassen wollte fragte er ob sie mitkommen würde. Doch sie antwortete -Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ich habe viele Freunde die ich nicht verlieren will und ich stehe treu zu meinen Clan. Außerdem will ich nicht meine zwei Brüder und meine Mutter verlassen. Tut mir leid.- Tigerkralle war verblüfft sagte aber nichts er nickte nur und leckte ihr zum Anschied übers Ohr. Ihr kam eine kleine Träne. Später erzählte bei einer Versammlung im Clan Stechpalmenblatt gefolgt von ihren zwei Brüdern Löwenglut und Eichelhärfeder das Blattteich die Mutter von Hagelblut und Schwarzglut sei. Hagelblut konnte es nicht fassen und sie sträubte ihr Fell. Klettenfrost riss die Augen auf und sträubte das Fell und knurrte Blattteich an die neben ihm gesessen war. Weißohr zuckte sich zusammen. Doch die zwei waren nicht wütend auf sie sondern auf ihre richtige Mutter. -Wieso!? Sollte man nicht seinen Kindern treu stehen, wieso hast du uns nie gesagt das du unsere Mutter bist. Schon der Gedanke das Klettenfrost nicht unser Bruder ist und das Weißohr nicht unsere Mutter ist lässt mich erschaudern! Du Verräter!- fauchte und knurrte Schwarzglut. Blattteich kauerte sich nieder vor ihrem Sohn. -Es tut mir leid, aber als Heilerin darf man keine Jungen haben.- miaute sie mit kleglicher Stimme. -Na und, aber man könnte ja die Jungen einweihen oder!?- schrie und fauchte Hagelblut. Hagelblut kamen die Tränen vor Wut und Trauer. Sie hatte sich einmal in Eichelhärfeder verliebt doch jetzt wo sie wusste das sie Halbgeschwister waren ließ sie zusammen zucken. Eichelhärfeder sah mitleidend an. Doch sie wante den Blick ab und sagten ihrem Bruder etwas ins Ohr. dann verließen beide die Lichtung und gingen in verschiedene Baus. Klettenfrost überkam die Trauer und folgte seinem Stiefbruder in den Bau, wo sie sich beide in ihr Nest legten und miteinander noch kurz redeten. Eichelhärfeder trott hinter Hagelblut her die zusammengerollt in ihrem Nest lag und schluchtzte. -Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun!- facuhte sie. -Ich bin sicher das sie dich trotz allem geliebt hatte und sicher euch nicht gerne weggeben hat.- miau5te er mitfühlend. Eichelhärfeder wusste das sie einmal in ihn verliebt war und er auch in sie, aber beide Herzen waren nun gebrochen. Viele Monde vergingen als die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war und Feuerstern nahm Hagelblut unter verhör. Er fragte sie jeden Mond ob sie immer noch treu dem Clan ergeben wär. Jede Antwort lautete ja. Auch diese vielen Monden später wollte sie ihrer richtigen Mutter nicht verzeihen und blieb dabei bei ihrer Erziehmutter und ihrem Stiefbruder und normalen Bruder. Später blieben Eichelhärfeder und Hagelblut einfach nur Freunde. Als sie erfuhr das Tigerkralle gestorben war verkraftete sie es nur schwer.